


Be careful what you wish for

by AllThingsKlaine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Kelpies, Werewolf, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsKlaine/pseuds/AllThingsKlaine
Summary: A short fairytale I had to write for a assignment. I kinda liked it so I thought: 'why not post it here?' So, I hope y'all like it and make sure to leave kuddo's!
Kudos: 1





	Be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> The main character:
> 
> The main character is called Will Greenfield. He is a 17-year-old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He is not very popular and hasn’t got awesome grades. He is like the opposite of Tylor Waugh. Tylor has dark hair and blue eyes and is very popular, smart and athletic. Will really looks up to him. Oh, and they are gay, like really gay.

I walk through the halls of the school. I transferred here last year, because my grades weren’t good enough. My grades aren’t much better this year, but they are manageable. But again, I’m one of the invisible kids. That’s one thing I have always been and always will be. If I could just be like Tylor… Tylor is a really popular (and very attractive) boy. He has straight A’s and the teachers really like him. I stop at my locker to get the right books for homework. I have a big pile of books in my arms, when the football boys walk by and push me against the wall. I fall on the ground with my books lying everywhere. I sigh and pick them up, but people keep kicking them away. I suddenly hear a voice: ‘Need some help?’ I look up and see Tylor smiling down at me. Of course, it’s Tylor, it is always Tylor. He is everywhere! I feel my cheeks turn red. Tylor kneels down and grabs the rest of the books, handing them over to me. I put them in my backpack. ‘I don’t think I have formally introduced myself yet. I’m Tylor. Tylor Waugh.’ He offers me a hand, and I grab it. ‘Will Greenfield.’ I say. I feel the people in the halls staring at us, I can hear them whispering. I’m starting to feel really uncomfortable now. It really feels like I’m living a high school cliché at the moment, and I don’t like that feeling. ‘See you tomorrow?’ He asks. ‘I-I think so.’ I stutter, looking down at the ground. ‘Good. Sweet. Nice, I mean.’ He says, laughing nervously. I turn around and walk away from him as fast as I can, leaving him behind in the halls. As soon as he is out of sight I start to run. When I’m finally outside I’m all red and sweaty, so I decide to go to the lake in the forest to take a swim.

When I arrive at the lake I dive right in. I feel the clean water cooling my skin, I have always loved the water. I swim a few laps and I try to climb back on the dock, but I can’t. It feels like my foot is entangled in something. Suddenly I get pulled down. I go into full panic mode and for a moment I don’t know what to do. I hold my breath and pull back as hard as I can. I can’t hold my breath much longer when suddenly the grip around my foot loosens. I take my chance. I pull as hard as I can, swim back to the shore and crawl away from the lake. The thing that grabbed my foot probably followed me, because suddenly a beautiful horse comes out of the water, at least it looks like a horse. The creature had a dark blue color and mane like seaweed. I start to feel a little shaky, I mean, this can’t be real right? ‘Hi.’ The horse says, in a deep, manly voice. ‘Oh my god, you talk?’ I say, feeling really stupid because I’m talking to a horse. ‘Well yes, I do. But I am not here to chat, Will.’ ‘Wait.’ I cut him off again. ‘How can a horse talk and how do you know my name?’ The horse scrapes the ground impatiently with its hoof. ‘I am not a horse, I am a kelpie. A water demon from the Greek mythology. I offer people a ride on my back and then pull them under the water to devour them. But sometimes I’m lucky and they go into the water themselves.’ The horse has a proud look in its eyes which makes me shiver. I’ve always been a little scared of horses, and the story of the kelpie didn’t make it better. ‘But, since you succeeded to free yourself, I grand you one wish. It is only one wish, so choose wisely.’ I looked into the kelpie’s eyes and suddenly I know what I want. ‘I would like to be like Tylor, Tylor Waugh, from my school.’ I say. ‘Very well.’ The kelpie says. ‘Whatever you wish, young Will. I will say my goodbye for now.’ The kelpie bows its head and goes back into the water. I wait for this special moment where I feel like a whole new person, but it isn’t there. I feel a cold breeze and I look up to the sky. Dark clouds are covering the sun, and I can hear the thunder rumbling a few miles away. I pack my stuff and go back home, thinking about what just happened. 

The next day when I arrive at school, everything is different. I am not invisible anymore. At my way from the parking lot to the entrance of the school I get two invitations to parties and seven greetings. walk into the building, where Tylor is waiting for me. ‘Morning.’ He says, and he smiles his perfect smile at me. ‘H-hi.’ I say. ‘Let me walk you to class.’ He says. I am a bit stunned, I didn’t know being popular was like this. All day at school I’m sitting next to Tylor, and in lunchbreak I sit with him and his friends at the best lunch table. In 6th period we have gym, football. I suck at football. I suck at all sports actually. I’m that kid who falls over his own feet trying to kick a ball. ‘Hey, Greenfield. You still with us?’ Our teacher says. I’m getting ready for everyone to laugh at me, but nothing happens. ‘I’m sorry coach, wat did you say?’ I say it as polite as possible, the gym teacher has never really liked me. But she laughs kindly. ‘I said we still need a kicker. C’mon, let’s play!’ The whole game I sit on a bench, waiting for my moment. ‘Greenfield, you’re up!’ She shouts. I walk to my spot, take a deep breath and kick as hard as I can. The ball fly’s through the poles, and everyone cheers. ‘Good job Greenfield. You definitely get an A+ for that kick!’ The coach says. Everybody high-fives and congratulates me. After PE Tylor and I hang out in the park for a while, and everything is perfect. I finally feel like I belong. Normally my mom picks me up from school, but Tylor insists on driving me himself. When I get home, I finish my homework and study my math for a while, and then I go to bed. 

In the middle of the night I wake up all sweaty and hyper. I walk through my room and get out of my pajama’s till I’m only in my underwear, trying to cool down. But nothing helps, I stay sweaty and restless. I go to the bathroom and splash some water in my face, when I feel something weird on my jawline. I touch my face I feel a lot of hair. I look up in the mirror and see that my brown eyes turned bright green and I grew a beard. Shocked I stumble away from the mirror. I go back to my room and open the window. I look up to the sky and see the full moon. ‘This can’t be happening.’ I say to myself. My bones start to crack and I know that I have to get out of here. I look down to the ground and take a deep breath. Then I jump out of the window, just in time. When I land I feel a shiver going down my spine and then it goes really fast. I hear my bones crack and feel my skin stretch. I close my eyes and wait till it’s over. When it is silent again, I look into the window of my house and see the reflection of a big grey/golden wolf. I start to freak out and run into the forest. After running for a while I stop at a clearing. And to my astonishment I saw another wolf standing there. It was about my height and had a dark brown color. And suddenly I realized who it was. I thought about the wish I made yesterday and everything clicked. Tylor was a werewolf, and now I’m one too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any tips, I would really appreciate it!


End file.
